Trapped
by Rosetail of Thunderclan
Summary: When a newly made apprentice goes exploring at night and the ground beneath her traps her, she will have to try to escape before it is too late. Rated T cause it's Warriors, of course.
1. Chapter 1: Alligiances

_**Trapped**_

Allegiances

Leader

Skystar– a white tom w/ blue eyes and grey patches.

Deputy

Reedtail- Reedclaw's sister, Blue-grey she-cat with grey eyes

Medicine cat

Larksong- Color of a lark, amber blue eyes

Warriors

Amberpelt- Amber-pelted cat w/ molting green eyes  
Umberlight- Umber colored she-cat with white patches and grey eyes (Birchpaw's mother)

Featherdusk- grey and silver-blue patched tom

Whitelight- white she-cat w/ amber eyes (Ravenpaw, Birchpaw and Lightkit's mother

apprentice, Ravenpaw

Steamgray- Reddish-grey Tomcat

Reedclaw- pretty grey striped blue cat.

Moonshine- Greyish-blue cat, mother of Featherdusk

Gingerleg- All white tomcat with one ginger leg.

Apprentice, Rosepaw

Shinepool- beautiful ginger she-cat Featherdusk's mate.

Apprentices

Birchpaw- inside of the birch tree colored she-cat with stripes of white.

Ravenpaw- tomcat with a black pelt w triangles of grey on his back, green eyes

Rosepaw- a very light pink colored she-cat, blue eyes hates Ravenpaw

Sparrowpaw- A pretty sparrow colored she-cat, green-blue eyes partners in crime: Rosepaw, Duskpaw and Birchpaw

Duskpaw- Looks like the colors of dusk, Amber eyes

Duskclan

Leader

Duskstar- Oldest clan leader in all the clans, since the creation of the clans again. He is a dark oak brown with blue curious eyes

Deputy

Redfur- also Rosepaw's older brother, Red furred and white pawed

Apprentice, Clawpaw

Waveclan

Wavemoon- tortishell she-cat with strikingly bright molting orange eyes

The Allegiances are all made up by me.


	2. Chapter 2: Rebellion and Regret

**First chapter of Trapped! Whoo, Whoo!**

 **Bye guys!**

Hi, I'm Ravenkit and I'm in a pretty difficult situation right now. My mother, Whitelight is preparing me and my sister Rosekit for our apprentice ceremony.

"Whitelight", I mewled, "Stop it!" Whitelight was licking my pelt very fast the wrong way to keep me warm, then the right way it was leaf-bare, so it was cold.

As our leader, Skystar, yowled, "All cats that are old enough to catch their own prey please gather round the highrock for a clan meeting!", I stepped out of the nursery.

Rosekit bumped into me and Rodenttail purred meanly, "You can't even get out of the nursery without falling over?" I could tell Rosekit's pelt was burning.

"Leave my kit alone!" Whitelight growled, nudging Rosekit to her feet. I don't like arguing. It makes me feel like running away and hiding.

"Ravenkit, Rosekit, Sparrowkit, (Sparrowkit was already there) Rosekit, come forward." Rosekit leaped forward confidently. Rosekit, from now on, you will be called Rosepaw until your warrior ceremony. Gingerleg, you will be Rosekit's mentor. Mentor and apprentice touched noses. Ravenkit, come forward. I walked calmly to Skystar. Ravenkit, from now on, you will be called Ravenpaw, until your warriors ceremony. Whitelight, you will mentor this apprentice with your great skill, and knowledge. My mother and I touched noses. _From now on, I must not think of her as my mother_ , I thought sternly to myself. "Sparrowkit, Skystar beckoned to my older sister, "You will be known as Sparrowpaw until your warrior ceremony." "Steamgray, come forward." "You will mentor this apprentice with your knowledge and skill." Sparowpaw was so excited she crashed noses with Steamgray.

Skystar shook his head, amused. "Sparrowpaw, Ravenpaw, Rosepaw!" The clan screamed.

Congrats! everybody said, crowding around Me, Sparrowpaw, and Rosepaw. Even Rodenttail congratulated Rosepaw.

Rosepaw

I jumped on Ravenpaw later that day. "The ceremony seemed like a moon!" I said to Sparrowpaw, sitting down, folding my tail neatly on my paws.

Ravenpaw was talking to Birchpaw. "Hey, Birchpaw!" I meowed, trying not to fall asleep and sleep for a moon on the floor. Sparrowpaw and Ravenpaw were having a heated argument about what kind of prey was best.

"I like voles!" Ravenpaw yelled.

"Mice are better," I interjected.

"Stay out of this, Mouse-brain!" Sparrowpaw spat at me.

I was genuinely suprised. Sparrowpaw is _hardly EVER_ mean.

Besides, everybody knows that sparrows are the best.

So much for her name, Ravenpaw said in my ear.

I flattened my ears. She's our sister and I don't know why you're so against her! I spat, My anger busting out of my mouth like a sparrow taking flight from a snow-covered tree. Besides, I continued, that scar that you made on mama's flanks is _still_ there! Sparrowpaw is my sister more than yours, Ravenpaw! _Sclatch!_ I raked my unsheathed claw on my younger brother's face, right across his eye.

"Larksong!" Ravenpaw screeched, running for the den door, but Sparrowpaw was there first, blocking the doorway.

Get Em, Rosepaw. I started attacking Ravenpaw on Sparrowpaw's orders. I pinned him down, raking at Ravenpaw's belly with my hind legs. Ravenpaw yowled in pain and fright. Larksong, our medicine cat, was shocked when she yelled, Rosepaw! I could smell Sparrowpaw, Larksong, Ravenpaw and slightly my fear-scent. I had ice in my veins. I expected it to go away as my mama came in, but it didn't. It spread, all the way to my heart.

I wanted to rip the pelts off of all the cats in the den. Ravenpaw! Whitelight yowled. Ravenpaw had sank into his nest, convulsing horribly. Rosepaw, We will report this to Skystar as soon as possible! I didn't quite now what I was feeling at all. Sparrowpaw and I both looked at our paws, seriously ashamed in Sparrowpaw's part (as I could tell) I'm really sorry, Ravenpaw, Sparrowpaw and I said, though, by the look in her eyes, she was not sorry.


	3. Chapter 3: Ravenpaw's Journey

Hey, I have a new chapter of "Trapped" for ya! Enjoy!

Ravenpaw P.O.V.

I snuck away that night and went on a journey to Highstones by myself, being alone sounded appealing to me after my sisters attacked me.

It was random, she just suddenly lashed out when I was trying to joke around. _"For the last time, stop being so nervous, stomach!" "I'll show them I'm as strong as Scourge!"_ I said in my mind. _"Almost there, Raven!" "Maybe I'll be a rouge."_ "Raven, the kind and fearless battle-scarred rouge!" I said aloud to myself. Highstones was looming above me in a matter of heartbeats because I had run most of the way to get away from Thunderclan. I slipped inside the cave, my pelt easily blending in with the darkness. I wasn't seeking guidance from Starclan, that is off-limits, because I had already planned my life on my journey here.

"I heard there were helpful herbs around here!" A voice yelled. Two kittypet kits were running toward the cave.

"This isn't your cave!" I spat at the two kits.

"You don't scare me!" The yellow kit sang.

"Oh, yeah, you wanna see scary?" I growled. I puffed up the hair on my chest and shoulders. The kits cowered in terror and ran when I hissed, "Yeah, run away you scrawny kits!" I was satisfied for the moment... The kit did say "herbs", right? I wondered. I sniffed around the entrance of the cave.

Until I saw the HUGE mama cat and tom coming towards me.

The tom hissed and I yowled in fright. Not so scary now, are ya, Blackie!? The tom asked meanly. Be kinder, but let her know she is not welcome here. This is Mothermouth! The clans' only connection to Starclan! I don't belive in Starclan. Ever since I was exiled as an apprentice, I knew Starclan was not on my side.

The yellow kit giggled and skipped forward. She sniffed my tail and said, smells yucky. I laughed and said, I need a wash, don't I? Sun- Let them play! The mama said. Sun ran onto my back and we started galloping around.

The next night, I walked back to the placeb I found the mama, Trince, and the dad, Ruffles. i walkked a diffrent path then last night. Suddenly, I fell into a deep pit of darkness.


End file.
